Feliz Cumpleaños, Sensei
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: Kakashi se encuentra desanimado, pero ha olvidado que aquel día es su cumpleaños. Una pequeña fiesta le dará no solo el ánimo perdido, sino algo más valioso. Kakashi x Nagato. YAOI. Crack Pairing. Feliz Cumpleaños Kakashi


**Rated:** K  
 **Advertencias:** Yaoi –Relación chico x chico–  
 **Pareja:** Kakashi x Nagato –Crack Pairing–  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fanfic dedicado a Kakashi por ser su cumpleaños hoy 15 de Septiembre.

* * *

 **··Feliz Cumpleaños, Sensei··**

Sus pasos resonaban por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la aldea. Recién volvía de una misión que le había tomado varios días, por lo que estaba algo cansado y ni que decir de su estado de ánimo…  
Hacía ya algunas semanas que no se encontraba de muy buen humor; no era que estuviera de malas, sino que se encontraba algo desanimado y no sabía muy bien el porqué, solo no tenía ganas de hacer nada, prefería estar solo en su hogar y eso no era nada bueno, pero ni siquiera tenía ánimos de intentar algo para solucionar su situación.

Dio un pesado suspiro llegando a su departamento, pensando, intentando encontrar la causa de su desanimo, pero no hallaba nada, solo era un desanimo que había aparecido de la nada, así, sin más.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, estando a punto de dar otro suspiro, el cual fue cortado por un grito que dieron ciertas personas que se encontraban dentro de su hogar, lo que sorprendió bastante al Jounnin.

-¡Sorpresa!- fue el grito que dejó sorprendido al peliplata, grito dado por varios de sus amigos y compañeros.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto a medias, aun bastante sorprendido al ver a tanta gente metida en su pequeño departamento.

-Sensei… —llamó un joven pelirrojo, acercándose— Sé que ha estado distraído últimamente, pero no me diga que olvidó que día es hoy- dijo el chico, mirando a su maestro expectante y en espera de su respuesta.

-Nagato… Eh… yo…- el Hatake titubeó, solo atinando a decir el nombre de su alumno, sin saber a qué se refería con eso de que día era.

El poseedor del rinnegan soltó un suspiro, cosa que el resto de los presentes imitó.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños- recordó el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a su maestro, este reaccionó al oír eso.

"¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Tan pronto?" se preguntaba a sí mismo, casi haciendo cuentas mentales y recordando el día que era.

-Ah… es verdad- murmuró Kakashi, más para sí que para los presentes.

-Por eso… —hizo una pausa— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- felicitó animado el pelirrojo, junto con todos los demás, aunque no todos demostraban ese mismo ánimo, como era el caso de Sasuke y Anko.

El Jounnin por su cuenta, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la felicitación, mirando a todos y sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Gracias- agradeció en voz baja el peliplata, animándose un poco.

-Pero no se quede ahí, sensei- dijo Nagato, tomándole una mano al mayor y jalándolo hacia más adentro del departamento, aunque Kakashi miraba un poco alrededor, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle, aunque quizás esperaría hasta más tarde para averiguar.

Las felicitaciones comenzaron casi de inmediato; los compañeros Jounnin hablaban animadamente con el peliplata. Anko le hablaba sobre algunos Gennin nuevos, a los cuales ella apenas soportaba, y por lo mismo le preguntaba al felicitado como hacía para tolerar a los Gennin, obteniendo como respuesta una pequeña risa nerviosa del Hatake.

-No son tan malos, Anko. Solo… —dio una mirada a sus tres principales estudiantes, buscando con disimulo a su otro alumno, al pelirrojo, sin encontrarlo en la sala, lo que le extrañó un poco— Solo necesitan paciencia, y veras que al ver cómo crecen en técnicas y madurez, todo el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena- respondió con tranquilidad, sonriendo bajo la máscara con cierto orgullo por todos sus alumnos, aunque su respuesta sorprendió a algunos de sus compañeros, entre ellos a Asuma y Kurenai.

-Mm… ya veo. Supongo que tienes razón- murmuró no muy convencida la Mitarashi, y es que para ella le era difícil el tenerle paciencia a alguien.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¡Ya es hora de darle sus regalos!- gritó Naruto con su usual alegría, saltándole encima al peliplata, quien hizo esfuerzo por no caer, sorprendiéndose un poco al oír eso.

-¿Regalos? ¿Qué regalos?- preguntaba sorprendido el Hatake, ladeando la cabeza en espera de una explicación por parte de su rubio alumno, aunque este ya estaba siendo regañado por Sakura, ya que esta se quejaba de esa forma tan poco delicada con la que le saltó encima a su maestro, por lo que explicación por parte de ellos no tendría.

-En los cumpleaños se dan regalos al cumpleañero- recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa Nagato, quien salía de la cocina, sorprendiendo un poco al Hatake, aunque este tenía ahora otra duda, ahora se preguntaba que hacía el pelirrojo en la cocina.

-¿Regalos?- preguntaba aun sin caer en cuenta de que era su cumpleaños y eso que ya se lo habían dicho.

La mayoría rio bajo por lo poco despierto y poco espabilado que estaba el peliplata, aunque esto preocupó levemente al pelirrojo ya que este se preocupó de que su maestro apenas volvía de una misión y era preocupante que el Hatake estuviera tan distraído, solo esperaba que durante la misión no hubiera estado de esa forma.

-¡Sí! ¡Regalos Kakashi-sensei! ¡Todos le trajimos uno!- decía animado Naruto, haciendo reaccionar al Jounnin.

-Pero no era necesario que se tomaran esa molestia- respondió tranquilamente, sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-No es molestia- negaba Kurenai con una amable sonrisa.

-No, no lo es, y mejor agrádeselo- dijo rudamente Anko, aunque en notable broma, por lo que sonrió como si nada, haciendo reír levemente a todos, incluso al festejado.

-De acuerdo, se los agradezco- agradeció más relajado el Hatake.

Todos se acercaron a Kakashi, dándole varios regalos, accesorios ninja, libros, hasta chocolates, estos de parte de Sakura, aunque fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo intervino.

-Guarda los chocolates para más tarde, porque ya es momento de comer- dijo con una sonrisa el poseedor del Rinnegan, acercándose a su maestro, este estaba por preguntar sobre a qué comida se refería, pero luego pensó que lógicamente le habían hecho alguna comida por la fecha que era, además de que eso explicaba el por qué el chico estaba en la cocina, y porque le había visto salir de ahí un par de veces más.

-Está bien, supongo- aceptó el Jounnin, dejando de lado los chocolates, aunque de igual forma no le gustaban demasiado los dulces.

-No tardo, traeré la comida- dijo el pelirrojo Uzumaki, sonriendo levemente, volviendo a la cocina mientras que el resto retomaba la conversación con Kakashi.

El peliplata sonrió bajo la máscara, disfrutando la compañía de sus amigos y compañeros, viendo como sus tres jóvenes alumnos ayudaban al mayor, poniendo la mesa.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo Nagato, saliendo de la cocina con un enorme pastel en sus manos, llevando dicho pastel a la mesa.

El enorme pastel de chocolate estaba adornado con varias frutas, como serían, duraznos, mangos, fresas, kiwis y cerezas, siendo muy antojable a la vista.

-Nagato…- murmuró sorprendido Kakashi, mirando el enorme pastel, poniendo luego su vista en su alumno, quien sonrió ampliamente.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa, mirando con cierta sorpresa el pastel.

-¿Cuántos años cumples, Kakashi?- preguntaba Anko, bromista aunque maliciosa por igual, al solamente ver un par de velitas encendidas sobre el pastel.

-Mmm… bueno… eso es lo de menos- contestó con despreocupación el Hatake, haciendo reír un poco a todos.

-¡Por supuesto que es lo de menos! ¡El espíritu de la juventud nunca envejece!- decía con ánimo Gai, haciendo reír más a todos.

-Yo lo apoyo- concordaba Nagato sonriendo levemente, ganándose una amplia y brillante sonrisa por parte de la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Nagato… No lo alientes, por favor- pedía Kakashi, no queriendo que a su amigo y auto-nombrado rival le diera por dar un discurso o retarlo para demostrar que aún eran jóvenes.

El pelirrojo rio un poco ante la petición de su maestro, ya imaginando lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras que Gai los miraba con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, sin entender lo que pensaban esos dos.

-Bien, bien… Kakashi-sensei, pida un deseo y apague las velas- dijeron los cuatro alumnos del Hatake al unísono, Nagato con cierto ánimo y una sonrisa, Naruto con su usual ánimo hiperactivo, Sakura solo sonriendo y Sasuke con su usual neutralidad, aunque era notorio que estaba allí por gusto propio y que estaba feliz de celebrarle a su maestro su cumpleaños.

Kakashi miró a todos, poniendo luego su mirada en sus alumnos, en especial en el mayor de los cuatro, sonriendo felizmente bajo la máscara, pidiendo su deseo mentalmente, soplando aun con la máscara puesta, apagando aun así las velas.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron bajo, algo decepcionados, ya que los tres tenían la esperanza de que su maestro se quitara la máscara y pudieran ver su rostro.

-Hum, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó el Hatake al ver a sus tres alumnos dar ese suspiro, seguido de que los tres agacharan la cabeza con derrota.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No pasa nada, sensei!- negaron los tres chicos con rapidez, aun dejando algo extrañado al Jounnin, mientras que por otro lado, Nagato partía el pastel y lo servía, riendo por lo bajo ante las acciones de los menores, ya sabiendo con anticipación que esos tres querían ver el rostro de Kakashi y que habían creído que quizás esa sería la oportunidad perfecta, aunque claro… Se equivocaron.

-Provecho- dijo amable el poseedor del Rinnegan, una vez que sirvió pastel a todos.

Luego de responder la frase, todos se dispusieron a comer, aunque claro, los tres jóvenes alumnos de Kakashi no dejaban de ver a este, esperando a que se quitara la máscara.

De nuevo, Nagato rio al notar las intenciones de los tres, mirando luego a la venta semi-abierta, donde con esfuerzo un cachorro color miel se sostenía con sus patas delanteras del marco de la ventana, mirando adentro en busca de su dueño. El pelirrojo sonrió, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole con esto a su cachorro que entrara y Chibi sin pensarlo más, saltó adentro de la casa, comenzando a correr por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos.

-Chibi, ven aquí- llamó suavemente Nagato, dejando su pastel en la mesa, abriendo sus brazos y recibiendo gustoso al cachorro que le saltó encima.

Todos vieron la escena con una sonrisa tierna, incluso Kakashi quien a esas alturas ya había terminado de comer, siendo observado con sorpresa por sus alumnos más jóvenes.

-¿Ya… terminó de comer, sensei?- preguntaba Naruto, entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

-¿No quiere más?- ofrecía Sakura, queriendo servirle más pastel a su maestro.

-No, gracias. Tengo que cuidar la dieta- respondió amable el peliplata, haciendo suspirar derrotados a los tres chicos.

El Uzumaki mayor volvió a reír; sencillamente las acciones de los tres chicos le hacían gracia, aunque se admitía a sí mismo que le hacía mayor gracia el ayudar a su maestro a seguir ocultando su rostro, pues el dejar que Chibi entrara de aquella forma solo había sido una distracción, la cual aprovechó muy bien el Jounnin.

-Oye… tú perro está muy delgado, deberías alimentarlo más- opinó Anko, quien se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo, señalando al cachorro con un dango que tenía en mano y que se había robado de la cocina de su compañero y amigo.

Al ver a Anko con aquel dango en mano, al Hatake le resbaló una gota por la cabeza, considerando el poner un mayor sistema de seguridad en su casa, o al menos en su refrigerador.

-¿Tú lo crees?- preguntaba Nagato a la pelimorada, mirando un poco al cachorro, quien miró a la chica cerca de ellos, mirando después el dulce con que le señalaba. Chibi movió su colita, estirando rápidamente su cabeza hacia el dulce, atrapando las tres bolitas entre sus colmillos, sacándolos del palito que las atravesaba, comenzando a comerlas, bajo la curiosa mirada de todos, quienes segundos después yacían riendo, la única que no reía era la pelimorada, pues esta miraba con un tic nervioso al cachorrito, este solo comía como si nada.

-Definitivamente… debes darle de comer más- decía aun con el tic nervioso la Mitarashi.

-Pero… come de todo, nunca se llena y no engorda- decía Nagato, dejando de reír y mirando a su cachorro, viendo como terminaba de comer.

-A mí me consta eso- apoyaba Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la máscara, levantándose de su lugar, acercándose al pelirrojo, acariciándole la cabeza al cachorro. Chibi movió su colita, dejándose acariciar alegre, para enseguida saltar a los brazos del peliplata, quien le atrapó riendo un poco.

-Es un cachorro muy amigable- decía Kurenai, mirando la escena con una sonrisa.

-Sí lo es, y muy cariñoso con quienes conoce- decía el dueño del cachorro.

-Sí, y también es roba comida- decía Anko saliendo de la cocina, llevando otro dango en mano, haciendo suspirar a Kakashi, mientras que Chibi olfateaba en dirección hacia la pelimorada, quedándosele mirando fijamente al dulce que la chica sostenía, queriendo comerse aquel dango también, por lo cual la Mitarashi apartó su dando con egoísmo y un notorio tinte infantil.

Todos rieron por la escena, aunque el cachorro solo gruñó bajito y puso una cara sumamente tierna, mirando suplicante a la chica.

-A mí no me manipulan esas caras tiernas- acortó Anko, sin caer en el engaño del cachorro, haciendo reír otro poco más a todos.

-Eso debió aprenderlo del dueño- comentó Kakashi, mirando la infinitamente tierna cara de súplica de Chibi, volteando a ver en seguida a Nagato, quien dejó de reír y se sonrojó un poco, mirando a su maestro.

-…- el poseedor del rinnegan solo guardó silencio y sonrió nervioso, sin poder responder nada a aquello, conservando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo reír por tercera vez a los demás.

Entre más risas y pláticas la velada avanzó amena y rápida, llegando el momento de la despedida, por lo cual todos comenzaron a abandonar el departamento del Hatake, excepto Nagato, él despidió a todos junto con Kakashi.

-Vaya a descansar, sensei; yo recogeré todo- dijo el Uzumaki, dándole una cálida sonrisa a su maestro, este negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Te ayudaré, así terminaremos más rápido- respondió el Hatake con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, aunque aquella idea no acababa de gustarle al pelirrojo.

-No se moleste, sensei. Fue mi idea la fiesta, yo recogeré todo, usted debe descansar. Me imagino que su misión de varios días lejos de aquí tuvo que ser agotadora. Vaya a descansar, yo pondré todo en orden y me iré a casa para no molestar- expuso sencillamente el chico, aunque lejos de prestar atención a la insistencia de que descansara, el mayor notó cierto detalle en la manera en la que le hablaba su alumno, detalle que le extrañó.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te dirigiste a mí con tanto respeto y formalismos —comentó ante la forma respetuosa en que le hablaba el menor— Con respecto a lo demás, aunque haya sido tu idea yo puedo ayudarte a limpiar todo, y por lo último, no tienes que irte, sabes que tú y Chibi son bienvenidos a pasar la noche aquí- finalizó Kakashi, mirando entretenido como su alumno sonreía nervioso ante el primer comentario sobre el poco respeto con el que usualmente se dirigía a él, para seguidamente ver como las mejillas del menor se teñían de rojo por —seguramente— la pena de quedarse a dormir ahí.

-B-bueno, pensé que sería un buen momento para volver a hablarle con respeto —respondía apenado- Y no quiero ser una molestia- se negaba a dormir ahí con cierta pena.

-¿Buen momento? ¿Lo dices porque cumplí años?- preguntó con sorpresa el peliplata, obteniendo la extrañada mirada del Uzumaki.

Nagato procesó un momento lo que su maestro le dijo y lo que entendió.

-¡No! ¡No lo dije por su edad! No me refería a nada en especial, solo pensé que debería volver a hablarle con respeto, nada más- se explicó rápidamente, aunque pensándolo bien, lo que había dicho antes pudo haber sonado extraño y darse para malinterpretaciones.

-Ah… por un momento me preocupaste, casi me siento un anciano- comentó en broma el mayor, rascando su nuca, sonriendo leve bajo la máscara.

El Uzumaki rio bajo, negando con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su maestro.

-Aún es muy joven, sensei; así que no se preocupe por eso- dijo sonriente el poseedor del Rinnegan, acercándose a maestro con una sonrisa alegre, tomándole una mano cariñosamente, jalándolo suave hasta llevarlo a su cama, sentándolo allí.

-Ahora, siéntese aquí y descanse, yo haré todo el quehacer, sin replicas- finalizó el pelirrojo, regalándole una sonrisa cálida al mayor, para en seguida irse a hacer lo que dijo, sin esperar respuesta de su maestro, para así evitar que persistiera en ayudarlo.

En cuanto a Kakashi, solo suspiró, mirando a su alumno irse a limpiar el desorden que quedó.

Durante un rato solo hubo silencio en hogar del Hatake, apenas se escuchaban un par de ruidos bajos, estos provocados por el Uzumaki, quien recogía todo lo usado y tiraba aquello que ya no servía. Una vez recogida toda la sala, el pelirrojo fue a la cocina a lavar los trastes que había, los cuales eran un número considerable, pero solo sonrió leve y se dispuso a lavarlos con tranquilidad, cuidando no hacer demasiado ruido, pues su maestro seguro estaría dormido ya, o al menos eso creía.

El calor ajeno y unos brazos pasando a cada lado de su cuerpo, recargándose en el fregadero le hicieron saber que el mayor no estaba dormido.

-S-sensei… Debería dormir ya- habló quedo, sintiendo un rubor aparecer en sus mejillas por la cercanía de su maestro.

-Quiero hacerte compañía, además… Quiero agradecerte- Kakashi habló suavemente, quitando de las manos del menor los trastes que lavaba, para a continuación tomarle por los hombros, dándole la vuelta para verlo de frente.

El muchacho se sonrojó al estar así tan cerca del mayor, aunque intentando ignorar sus nervios y el sonrojo que tenía, miró curioso e interrogante al Jounnin.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por la fiesta? No fue nada, solo quería que lo pasara bien en este día- respondió amable y cariñoso Nagato, sonriéndole al hombre, este le dio una mirada afectuosa.

-No solo por la fiesta. Hiciste más que solo hacer que me pasara bien este día. Tú… me devolviste el ánimo que había perdido- explicó el Hatake, sin poder evitar acariciar una mejilla del menor con suavidad, mejilla que ya de por sí estaba con un ligero color carmín, al sentir su caricia se puso más roja.

Nagato abrió la boca, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, por lo que solo cerró de nuevo la boca, sonriendo en seguida, pues él mismo había notado ese desanimo del que hablaba su maestro, y por lo mismo el verdadero motivo de la fiesta era animarlo, y sin duda alguna… Había cumplido su objetivo.

-No me gustaba verlo desanimado- confesó Nagato, poniendo su mano sobre la que el mayor tenía en su mejilla.

Kakashi no se sorprendió del todo, pues desde hacía años cuando había conocido al menor, este siempre buscaba la manera de animarle y/o hacerle feliz.

-De todos modos… tengo mucho que agradecerte- murmuró el peliplata, poniendo su otra mano en la cintura de su alumno, acercándolo todavía más a él, provocando que ya no hubiera espacio entre sus cuerpos, cuestión que puso más colorado al Uzumaki.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Q-que…?- trataba de preguntar un nervioso pelirrojo.

Ya con anterioridad había habido acercamientos extraños de su maestro hacia él, pero nunca había habido una explicación, ni mucho menos un momento como aquel; todo esto hacía que Nagato estuviera bastante confundido.

-Nagato, yo… tú…- el peliplata maldijo mentalmente. Hacía tanto que no hablaba de sentimientos que le costaba hacerlo, y más nervioso le ponía aquella inocente mirada confundida que le daba su alumno.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" pensó Kakashi, soltando un momento la cintura ajena, llevando su mano libre a su máscara, bajándola lo necesario para descubrir sus labios, sorprendiendo leve al Uzumaki, aunque este no se sorprendió de ver el rostro del mayor, puesto que antes lo había visto, sino lo que le sorprendió fue la acción de su maestro, pero antes de siquiera volver a intentar formular una pregunta, sintió la respiración ajena mezclarse con la suya, lo que le causó más sonrojo, pues ya era más que obvia la intención del otro.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, Kakashi terminó con la poca distancia que había entre su rostro y el de Nagato, besando suavemente sus labios, pues sabía que era el primer beso del menor.

El pelirrojo miró con sorpresa a su maestro, pero conforme sentía la presión de los labios ajenos aumentar poco a poco sobre los suyos, fue dejándose llevar, correspondiendo lento y con inexperiencia, cosa que era de notar, pero no era algo que molestase al Hatake, es más, estaba feliz de ser el primero que besara al Uzumaki.  
Por otro lado, aunque Nagato sentía algo de pena al no tener experiencia, poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en aquellas sensaciones agradables que le provocaba aquel beso, correspondiéndolo con gusto.

El beso fue largo, pero no muy profundo, y pocos momentos más tarde el aire se había agotado, obligándoles a separar sus labios, dejando solo unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, sintiendo la cálida respiración ajena mezclarse con la propia.

Ambos se miraron fijo.

Kakashi contempló las mejillas sonrojadas del menor, mientras que este pasaba tímidamente su mano a la mejilla del mayor, acariciándola lento, contemplando su rostro, que si bien ya había visto antes, era algo que le encantaba ver.

-Kakashi…- susurró quedo el Uzumaki, casi como un suspiro, lo que provocó un extraño gusto al Hatake.

El mayor miró de una cierta forma especial a su alumno, este le dedicó una sonrisa cálida aunque apenada, abrazándole y ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

Sin dudar, el peliplata abrazó al pelirrojo, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, sonriendo al tenerlo así tan cerca.

-Sensei, esto… el beso… tú y yo…- murmuraba nervioso y quizás hasta incoherente, haciendo reír al Jounnin, cuestión que le provocó un sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Sí Nagato, tú y yo… somos algo más a partir de hoy- aclaró, diciendo con eso todo, aunque a una parte de él le hubiera gustado seguir escuchando las palabras nerviosas que decía el muchacho.

Nagato se sonrojó más, mientras se separaba solo un poco del mayor, mirándole con cariño antes de acercar tímidamente su rostro al suyo, siendo él quien iniciara un nuevo beso, acto que por demás le encantó a Kakashi.

Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron, presionando suave contra los otros, aunque los del Hatake besaban de forma más traviesa a los labios del Uzumaki, haciendo un tanto más intenso el beso, dándole una ligera mordida en su labio inferior al pelirrojo, quien suspiró y al abrir su boca, la traviesa lengua ajena entró en ella. De inmediato, la lengua de Kakashi buscó la de su alumno, acariciándola e invitándola jugar con la de él, poniendo más rojo al menor, pero sin duda que no se negó, movió lento su lengua, siguiendo suave los movimientos de la lengua ajena, enredándose con ella, aprendiendo poco a poco, soltando suspiros bajos y ahogados, mientras abrazaba más fuerte al mayor.

Aquel beso robó por completo el aliento de ambos, pues apenas se separaron ambos jadearon, sintiendo una interesante sensación por aquel apasionado beso.

-Tus labios son muy dulces- murmuró el peliplata, sonriendo leve y sonrojando más a su alumno y ahora pareja.

-Tú sabes que como muchos dulces- susurró apenado, desviando la mirada, escena que se le hizo tierna al Jounnin.

Siempre había pensado que su alumno era adorable, aunque no se imaginó que llegaría a verle de otra forma. ¿O quizás sí lo imaginó? Por unos momentos, Kakashi recordó al pequeño pelirrojo de 10 años que había llegado a su lado. Era tímido y cohibido, aunque esto duró poco. A pesar de su fría apariencia, el niño le perdió el miedo, e inclusive podía asegurar que el respeto también se lo perdió.

Una ligera risa escapó de los labios del poseedor del sharingan, acción que atrajo la mirada y atención del Uzumaki.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó extrañado, mirándole curioso.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella manera de hablarle. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo resignado.

-De nada —respondió— Nagato… sé que tu cumpleaños es en unos días, pero… Quiero darte ahora tu regalo- habló con una sonrisa Kakashi, sorprendiendo un poco al menor.

-¿Me… tienes un regalo?- preguntó sorprendido, y a su vez, su pregunta y su sorpresa hicieron que el Jounnin le mirara extrañado y hasta sorprendido en cierta forma.

-¿Cuándo no te he dado regalo de cumpleaños?- interrogó, haciendo que su alumno sonriera nervioso.

-N-no es por eso. Es solo que… como te fuiste de misión, no pensé que te acordaras de un regalo, además… No te acordabas ni de tu cumpleaños, pensé que no recordarías el mío- explicó tranquilamente, ocultando su nerviosismo, sonriéndole al mayor, quien le besó la frente.

"No habría nada que me haga olvidar tú cumpleaños. Llegaste a mi lado unos días antes" pensó, sonriéndole afectuoso.

-No olvidaría tú cumpleaños —negó, metiendo una mano en su bolso ninja— Cierra los ojos y date vuelta- pidió tranquilamente, viendo que de inmediato el Uzumaki cerraba sus ojos y daba vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Nagato sonreía con cierta emoción y una notable alegría al saber que su maestro podía ser distraído y a veces olvidar cosas importantes, pero no su cumpleaños. Eso le hizo sentir muy especial. Demasiado.

Con calma, Kakashi sacó de su bolso ninja un pequeño objeto, el cual puso alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, abrochándolo con calma y lentitud, sabiendo que el menor comenzaría a desesperarse, pero le gustaba molestarle de aquella forma.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- pregunto inquieto, haciendo sonreír al Hatake.

-Por supuesto, ábrelos ya- contestó afirmativo, acariciándole sus cabellos rojos al menor, viendo como este abría los ojos y veía lo que había en su cuello:

En el cuello del Uzumaki había un collar de plata, delgado y fino, con un dije que tenía la forma de una estrella. La orilla de dicha estrella era de plata también, pero por el centro la estrella tenía una piedra morada.

-K-Kakashi… yo… e-es muy… muy bonito. Gracias- susurró, dándole un abrazo fuerte al mayor, seguido de un cariñoso y agradecido beso, el cual fue correspondido desde luego por el peliplata.

Aquel beso fue más corto, pero eso no quitó que fue con mucho cariño.

Kakashi le dio una sonrisa a su alumno, tomándole una mano.

-¿Te parece si vienes a dormir conmigo? Mañana terminaremos de limpiar y recoger todo- proponía Kakashi, sonrojando al pelirrojo, pero este no lo pensó ni dos veces, pues asintió feliz.

-Vamos a dormir- aceptó el Uzumaki.

Dicho esto, ambos ninja caminaron hacia la habitación del mayor, no sin antes acomodar una almohada en el piso para que Chibi durmiera en la sala, y luego sin más demoras, ambos llegaron a la habitación.

Mientras Kakashi comenzó a cambiarse, Nagato se quitaba la capa que llevaba ese día, quedando solo con una playera de red, dando un suspiro y volteando a ver a su maestro, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada al ver su cuerpo desnudo, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el peliplata, quien estaba poniéndose una playera sin mangas.

El poseedor del sharingan solo rio por lo bajo, terminando de cambiarse y recostándose en la cama, viendo como con cierta pena el menor se recostaba a su lado, metiéndose bajo las cobijas.

-Antes no te daba pena acostarte conmigo- recordaba Kakashi, sonriendo entretenido bajo su máscara, la cual había puesto de nuevo en su lugar.

Nagato le miró apenado, aunque sonriéndole.

-Antes era un niño, y no éramos… lo que somos ahora- respondió, acercándose más al Jounnin, este solo sonrió.

-Anda, ven aquí- llamó, viendo como su alumno se acercaba tímido, recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

Inmediatamente, el Hatake comenzó a acariciar los rojos cabellos con suavidad, sonriendo al estar así. Sintiendo una extraña felicidad y paz que solo había sentido en una ocasión hace años, y justamente había sido al lado de aquel pelirrojo.

-Por cierto… ¿Fuiste tú quien quitó todas las trampas que había en la casa?- preguntó por lo bajo el Jounnin, haciendo que su alumno riera bajo.

-Sí, fui yo. Sabía que tendrías trampas por tu casa, pero no pensé que fueran tantas- respondió entre divertido y apenado, lo último por haberse colado en la casa de su maestro de la forma en que lo hizo.

-Se supone que todo era como protección, pero veo que no sirvió de nada- decía suspirando, aunque en verdad no le importaba que el Uzumaki hubiera entrado así en su casa.

-Con otros quizás, pero conmigo que fui entrenado por ti… No, no funcionaron- dijo bajo, cariñoso al decir aquello, haciendo sonreír a su maestro.

Por un momento hubo silencio, uno tranquilo y suave, el cual fue roto por el pelirrojo.

-Kakashi, dame tú mano- pidió suavemente, acariciando lento el pecho del mayor, este solo le miró intrigado, dándole su mano libre.

El pelirrojo quitó su mano del pecho ajeno, metiéndola a su propio pantalón que se dejó puesto, sacándola de inmediato y tomando la mano ajena, poniéndole algo en la muñeca.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- susurró sonrojado, soltando la mano del mayor, quien levantó su mano y miró lo que el menor le había puesto:

En su muñeca se encontraba una pulsera delgada de un material flexible color negro, cuyas orillas se veían plateadas, y del lugar donde se abrochaba tenía un colgante, el cual era de una hoja de plata.

La sorprendida mirada del poseedor del sharingan pasó de aquel objeto en su muñeca al chico que estaba acomodado en su pecho, con su cabeza algo levantada, mirándole sonrojando y en espera de que le dijera algo.

-Nagato… Es un muy lindo detalle. Gracias. Yo pensé que la fiesta…- comenzó, siendo interrumpido.

-Que la fiesta había sido mi regalo. Claro que no —negó, bajándole la máscara con una mano, subiendo a darle un pequeño beso— Este es tú regalo- le sonrió, acomodándole de nuevo la máscara antes de volver a recostarse en su pecho.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- susurró, enredando sus dedos en los rojos cabellos, sonriendo con cariño, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro tranquilo.

-Además de un libro Icha Icha nuevo que Jiraiya-sensei dejó para ti- comentó por lo bajo Nagato.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-¿En serio? ¿Y en dónde está el libro?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés, mirando al menor.

-Buenas noches- dijo riendo el pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos para dormir. Ya luego le entregaría el dichoso libro al mayor.

-Eres malo, Nagato —murmuró, besándole sus cabellos rojos, sonriendo un poco bajo su máscara— Buenas noches- deseó afectuoso, suspirando antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos para ahora sí descansar.

* * *

 _ **_Fin_**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:  
** ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Lo sé, que la pareja es muy crack pero a mí me gusta, y espero que en un futuro le guste a alguien más.  
Ahora, sé que han de estar haciéndose algunas preguntas con respecto al Fic, principalmente: ¿Qué hace Nagato en Konoha? Pues… sus preguntas las responderé con otro Fic ^^. El día 19 de este mes es cumpleaños de Nagato así que subiré otro Fanfic para su cumpleaños, este será un Flash Back de cómo llegó a la aldea y como terminó como alumno de Kakashi, así que ese día pueden buscar la historia en mi perfil, solo les aviso que ese Fic está el doble de largo que este.  
Hay mucho que explicar así que por eso lo largo del otro.

Perdonen las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía y de verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Creo que es todo, y pues… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi!

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
